Olhares, sabor
by Jeen V
Summary: A única coisa que eu queria era saber quem escrevia, pois só com cartas e olhares –de alguma forma eu sabia que era a mesma pessoa-, já havia de alguma forma ou de outra, ganhado meu coração.
1. Aviso

**N/A:** _WoW! Cá estou aqui de novo, com essa fic de novo. Reli um monte de vezes e então me caiu uma luz que eu poderia melhorá-la. Então, decidi reescreve-la totalmente. Claro que algumas coisas irá permanecer, mas mudarei bastante também. A deixarei mais 'jovem', com cap. um pouco mais longos, mais descritivo também. E eu adoro essa estória, de verdade. =]_

_E só não exclui as reviews porque elas foram importantes para o continuo dessa estória e não queria perde-las!_

_Obs: Como só tenho que modificar e acrescentar, creio que não demorarei para atualizar. \O_

_Espero que ela seja novamente bem vinda e adoraria receber reviews sobre o que acharam e tal._

_Att, Jeen._


	2. Olhares

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Obs:** Todos humanos.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Olhares...**

**Por: Jeen**

* * *

Desde que cheguei em Forks, província de Washington, minha vida pacata mudou.

Não que eu não esteja feliz, mas nada melhor que morar com meu pai, Charlie, que não se mete na vida alheia.

Escola nova, vida nova. É bem divertido... Não, não é divertido.

Não quando você é a 'carne nova do pedaço', onde todos os olhares são direcionados á você, o assunto é sobre você. Não é nada legal. Principalmente ter a Jessica Stanley como amiga. Já percebi que ela me odeia e só quer ser minha amiga por causa de Mike Newton, que creio eu, está interessado na minha pessoa. O que é incrível pois sou muito sem sal e para começar, nem curto loiros e não dou bola para ele. Fala sério... Estou sendo melodramática, eu sei. Mas no momento, é assim que me sinto.

Me arrumei para ir pra escola e desci pra comer algo. Charlie já tinha ido trabalhar.

Terminei meu café e fui até minha chevy, ela é velha e foi meu pai que me deu, mas isso não importa, não é? Chuviscava e nada como um bom ar puro para os pulmões. Forks, a cidade da chuva. Daria um bom filme...

Chegando na escola logo fui procurar uma vaga para estacionar meu carro. Desci e corri para dentro do prédio e logo vi a turma com quem ando (principalmente Mike), e percebi que ficaram animados. Sorri para eles.

Uma coisa com que sempre fiquei intrigada, era que sempre sentia alguém me observando. Era uma sensação esquisita e nunca descobri de onde vinha.

No intervalo, sentamos na mesma mesa de sempre, reservada para nosso grupinho, que era popular. Ou seja, ninguém pegava nossa mesa. Como a dos Cullen´s.

Falando no Cullen´s, eles possui de uma beleza anormal. São ricos e lindos e moram em Forks. Não dá para entender, não é?

Edward Cullen possuía uma beleza diferente, ele era totalmente lindo. 1,87, cabelos num tom meio dourado, bagunçado e um sorriso encantador tirando seus olhos verdes e fascinantes e, particularmente, é uma delicinha. Jessica uma vez me disse que ele não ligava para nenhuma menina, cheguei a pensar que ele era gay, mas eu acho que sai é escondido com alguém, isso sim. Sorte da garota que conseguir ele como namorado. Publicamente. Se eu tivesse a chance disso, seria a pessoa mais feliz dessa cidadezinha. He he. Mas como nada é só flores, e como se ele fosse olhar para mim, uma garota normal e complicada, como eu. E não sou nenhuma Rosálie Hale e nem Alice Cullen. As duas garotas mais lindas que já vi pessoalmente. Alice era baixinha. Tão graciosa quanto Rosálie. Seu cabelo se destacava por ser chanel e espetado para os lados, ela era, sem sombra de duvidas, encantadora. Já peguei-a me olhando e acenando para mim, sorridente. Eu respondia é claro, mesmo duvidando se era verdade. Rosálie é uma loira deslumbrante, de corpo deslumbrante... Seus lindos cachos dourados era muito invejado pelo que já pude perceber. Seu jeito altivo era chamativo, deixando-a com uma pose de arrogante. Seu rosto era lindo, tão quanto de Alice.

Novamente, senti aquele olhar em minhas costas, mas sempre que olhava a procura dessa pessoa, não à encontrava e isso me frustrava.

-Bella, como foi o final de semana?-Perguntou Mike. Revirei os olhos, entediada.

-Na mesma de sempre. -Respondi mal-criada. Acho que ele percebeu, pois o vi abaixar os olhos. -Desculpe Mike, estou com um pouco de mau humor hoje... -Pedi enquanto entravamos na aula de biologia.

Coloquei meu casaco no cabide e fui me sentar. Até hoje não acredito que meu par é o tão desejado Edward Cullen.

Ele era muito inteligente, por sinal. O mais incrível é que nunca trocamos uma palavra, só o necessário quando temos que fazer algum trabalho junto.

A voz dele é linda, pude perceber.

Depois de mais uma longa aula de Biologia, com um parceiro incrível ao meu lado, o sinal tocou e logo saímos da sala de aula para irmos a outras salas de aulas. Vida de estudante não é fácil.

Depois da ultima aula, despedi-me dos meus colegas e fui para o estacionamento, correndo para o carro já que chuviscava. Como queria um dia de Sol!

Já dentro do carro, esperei me darem passagem para dar ré e ai o vi, Edward Cullen, entrar no seu Volvo reluzente e seus irmãos também. Sorri com a cena. Gostaria de não ser a filha unica e mimada da família. E mais uma vez, em todo esses dois meses que já estou na escola, senti alguém me observando, só que dessa vez, não o procurei.

Logo cheguei em casa e já fui tomar um banho, pois o tempo já estava ficando gelado e mais chuvoso. Coloquei meu pijama e sentei em minha cama para dar uma olhada no meu material para fazer algumas lições.

E devo dizer que também não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar um bilhete com uma letra de forma elegante no meio de algum de meus livros.

"Seus olhos são lindos, e isso que mais me chama a atenção. Pois eles são puros, como você."

A única coisa que eu queria era saber quem escrevia, pois só com cartas e olhares –de alguma forma eu sabia que era a mesma pessoa-, já havia de alguma forma ou de outra, ganhado meu coração. E ainda não acreditava no que essa pessoa viu em mim...

* * *

**N/A:** Tá ai o primeiro cap! Pouca mudança e acrescentei pouca coisa também, mas nos outros terá bastante.

hihi

Beijinhos

Jeen


End file.
